


Teacher

by betterrecieved



Series: Tumblr Tiny Fics [6]
Category: Spartacus: Vengeance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-05 17:35:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/725984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betterrecieved/pseuds/betterrecieved
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For <a href="http://zeldafaulkner.tumblr.com/">zeldafaulkner</a>, who asked for "Nasir tells Agron about Chadara after she dies."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teacher

Agron presses issue soon after Chadara is buried and Nasir’s temper shortens, taking unprecedented turn toward nastiness.

Nasir in flat tone tells him of dead friend:

As adolescent, Nasir is purchased by dominus, replaces Chadara as favorite. Chadara, though disappointed, teaches Nasir to line eyes with black paste, redden lips with ocher. 

Nasir learns from Chadara to inspire flagging arousal with deep breaths and consoling thoughts of enticing form, handsome visage, limitless bravery, tenderness of heart unmatched.

‘And then?’ Agron vaults over subject of former dominus when Nasir lowers eyes. 

There is more life in Nasir as he goes on, after grateful look at Agron:

Nasir follow winding tales of Chadara’s small sexual intrigues, shares with her expensive oils and perfumes gifted to him by dominus. He calls no other slave friend.

After freedom is thrust upon them, Chadara points out Agron, man of imaginings personified, to blushing Nasir.

‘And then?’ Agron prompts, cursing Chadara’s traitorous bones when Nasir falls silent, too silent, not even breathing.

‘Then she turned traitor to cause, and left me!’ Nasir spits.

Agron takes Nasir’s chin in hand. ‘And then?’

‘Then I loved her,’ Nasir admits. ‘I should have more often told her so!’

Agron lifts Nasir’s face for kiss, reveling in sweetness renewed.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this prompt three times as you will see, in the tiny fic 'Coinage' and in the ficlet 'The Weight'. I have a lot of feelings about Chadara!


End file.
